


Reminiscent

by Val_Creative



Series: YOI WEDNESDAYS [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Comfort/Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Pre-Series, Romantic Friendship, Yuri!!! on Ice Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9291200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: He meets Phichit while figure-eighting silently, wistfully across the empty stretch of rink.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I partnered up with **[foxfireflamequeen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/foxfireflamequeen/pseuds/foxfireflamequeen)** because we were interested in writing pre-canon Yuuri/Phichit and Christophe/Viktor, and they took Christophe/Viktor and I decided to take Yuuri/Phichit, which I adore in all forms whether it is strictly friendship or romantic or sexual! So when they post theirs, I'll link it! AND A HAPPY YOI WEDNESDAY TOO TO EVERYONE!
> 
> On top of it, I found this prompt on the Yuri On Ice Kink meme: **["Phichit/Yuuri + Explicit, "back when they lived in Detroit" scenario"](http://yoikinkmeme.tumblr.com/post/155449760857/phichityuuri-explicit-back-when-they-lived-in)** and this fills it nicely! PLUS IT'S STILL YOI WEEK! SO ENJOY PLEASE!

 

 

*

He meets Phichit while figure-eighting silently, wistfully across the empty stretch of rink.

Phichit holds himself like a naturally confident, sociable eighteen-year-old would, his shoulders and chin upright, his posture tall. Phichit's face young and gorgeous, prepared to capture the hearts and attentions of everyone.

Yuuri, well… being twenty-one feels like every other year before. Kinda lonely and unfulfilled. As if wandering through a permanent fog, terrified of winding up in darkness or incapable of escaping.

He wants to. _Escape_ —out of the uncertainty of his future, to win, to prove to himself he's good enough. To prove it to everyone watching on television and to everyone who ever knew him or doubted him.

There's a crackle of twin blades gliding on the ice, and someone else's presence hovering right behind him. Their fingers quick and light, raking from between Yuuri's shoulder-blades to his left elbow, to Yuuri's fingertips. Phichit offers him a small grin, dropping their joined hands and skating on ahead of him.

_Chase me… if you can keep up._

It's a silent, playful message passing between them, and even with Yuuri's doubts, he follows after him. Phichit laughs so big, so brightly, glancing over his shoulder when the other smiling man races faster.

_Escape._

*

Detroit's hours are long and grueling, ticking away until evening hours.

Most of the intensive training scrapes and bruises up every part of Yuuri's body.

" _Ouch_ —is this one from today?" Phichit asks. He grimaces sympathetically when Yuuri heaves off the mega-sized icepack from his upper arm. Dark reds and violets bleeding underneath Yuuri's pale skin, forming the impacted area.

Yuuri's roommate tells him he's going out on a date, right when Yuuri mumbles out a halfhearted goodbye, peeling off his top to examine his injury.

Phichit invites himself over as soon as Yuuri texts him.

"I fell during my axel," he says, the disappointment clear in Yuuri's tone.

Phichit blinks, eyes widening a moment. "That's not like you." He then hums, as if considering a thought, setting down his mobile and approaching Yuuri on the other side of the bedroom. "Will a kiss make it better?"

… A _what_? A kiss?

Phichit's humor can be strange at times. Yuuri ducks his head and releases an embarrassed, low chuckle, touching over his own arm.

"I don't really think—" he insists, but then goes quiet and astonished, Phichit's mouth landing softly against Yuuri's lips.

One of Phichit's hands rests on his thigh, leaving a inviting warmth. Yuuri feels exposed all of a sudden, vulnerable and breathless against the sensation of Phichit's lips loosening apart and pressing another tiny, hesitant kiss to Yuuri's bottom lip.

"Was it that bad?" A murmur; a phantom of heat caressing Yuuri's mouth once again. Phichit shifts away and gazes over Yuuri's face. "Don't tell me I just stole your first kiss, Yuuri," he says awed, beginning to smile.

_Shit._

Yuuri shakes his head frantically, lips thinning together. His glasses nearly slip off the bridge of his nose. " _Nn_ —no, you, you weren't my—my _first_ ," he stammers, internally hollering _TO GET IT TOGETHER ALREADY_.

"Ohh," Phichit looks him over, his mischievous fading into a sort of understanding that Yuuri cannot decipher, but he's gonna start sweating nervously. First kisses are supposed to be _before_ you are twenty-one.

Yuuri's only friend embraces him around the shoulders and assures Yuuri that they'll master kissing in no time.

It doesn't feel like teasing…

He's pretty much sure Phichit means it.

*

On a walk back to the dormitories, Phichit discovers an oversized, clear hamster ball lodged in some dirt. With _live_ hamsters abandoned to the freezing cold.

"Yuuri, what do we do?" he asks frantically, his voice hoarse. "What do we _do_? How could anyone _LEAVE_ them like this—?"

He's never seen Phichit near a fit of crying like this. Yuuri helps him maneuver Phichit's insulated winter jacket around the ball full of little critters, quietly suggesting they take a bus into town. There's a vet's office a short distance away, much to their relief.

Three little hamsters, shivering and curling up together on warm, fluffy towels. Phichit keeps them on his bed overnight, hunching into himself and keeping his eyes on them, and Yuuri keeps his gaze on his friend, staring with increasing concern.

"It's gonna be okay," he reassures a sniffling Phichit in a low, calming voice. "They're breathing, right? The veterinarian said they're gonna make it…"

" _I hope so, Yuuri…_ "

*

Phichit's hamsters continue to live on, with full, happy bellies and sheltered in their new owner's love and affection.

Yuuri's relieved for him.

He tends to wonder why out of all of their peers, Phichit hangs around him the most.

It's probably not that deep. They both have the strong desire to compete. They both have an older sister and love their favorite foods just as much as ice-skating, and love their pets. They love the same mobile games.

They're attracted to men _._

And to _each other._

On top of everything else, they're both clumsy about fooling around—Phichit accidentally kneed Yuuri in the groin while struggling to remove his pullover; Yuuri bites too hard on his friend's lip or neck, _overwhelmed_ during an orgasm; Phichit forgot to warn him, once or twice, before ejaculating inside Yuuri's mouth, filling it with hot, runny come; Yuuri fingers him open too tentatively, not going _deep_ enough, too gentle with Phichit.

He's _not_ tentative on the copious amounts of lubricant, which is fortunate.

Phichit's cock feels heavy and full, rubbing against their abs when he groans and bounces on Yuuri's lap. They didn't discuss the position beforehand, but they usually don't. Sex never feels planned.

Yuuri's toes curl in. The kisses go deep and through, not quite a claiming. Yuuri's tongue licks in flat, broad stripes under Phichit's jaw and then probes between his lips, feeling the give of Phichit's moist, warm mouth.

Their pace quickens by a fraction, Yuuri holding Phichit by the hips, pounding roughly up under him.

But _something_ isn't—

"Think, _aah,_ the condom—" he mutters, reaching for the crease of Phichit's ass, feeling along for his rim. The condom is rolling _up_. Yuuri whines at the increasing, sudden pressure of his partner squeezing noticeably down on him, his fingers instead gripping onto Phichit's sweat-slippery, hot skin.

Phichit's mouth slides against Yuuri's earlobe.

" _Don't care, take it off_ —"

He sounds just as delirious as Yuuri feels, with his pulse thudding and dizzy-fast. Phichit's hands clasp onto Yuuri's shoulders, tightening at a particularly _hard_ thrust. It's barely thirty minutes into their first anal experience and Yuuri knows he's coming, moaning and shuddering with his face buried into Phichit's throat.

It's then he realizes he's come _inside_ Phichit.

And panics.

They flail off the mattress, Yuuri's head banging onto the hardwood floor. " _Fuck_ ," he breathes out, pulling himself up and reaching for Phichit, brown eyes squinting. It's harder to search for him without his glasses. Yuuri's hand touches over Phichit's naked side. "I—I didn't mean to do that. Are you okay, Phichit-kun?"

" _Uugh_ … ask my elbows," the other man complains softly, rising onto his feet with Yuuri.

"I didn't mean to… I'm really sorry."

"We're not very good at this," Phichit admits with a boisterous laugh, easing the tension between them. "It's okay. It's about to do the _walk of shame_ anyway, before my roommate drags himself in from getting wasted tonight." Yuuri nods in understanding, grabbing his tee-shirt.

While he has his entire back turned, Phichit's kiss-swollen lips pucker together. He scrambles for his mobile on the desk, holding it out.

Yuuri peers over to him with a frown, watching the other man beam at him. "Did you just take a picture?"

"Of your very muscular ass? _Absolutely_." Phichit waves a hand, not appearing at all ashamed. He busies himself with wiping off on a towel. "Hey, I gotta think about something else later, right?"

"Was it… really that bad?" Yuuri asks, seeming to deflate.

Phichit's features soften.

He says nothing but leans over, threading his fingers into Yuuri's hair and placing a light, wet kiss to his forehead. "I had fun. Did you? _Yeah_ , so that's what's important—look, I'm deleting the picture right now before I go," Phichit says cheerfully, flashing his mobile's face to Yuuri. " _And_ the backup."

That pulls a low, hoarse laugh out of Yuuri's lips.

It would be another half a year before they are assigned as roommates, which is fortunate because Phichit's roommate dislikes the hamsters. By then, Phichit and him agree to swear off sex with each other. Yuuri thinks he prefers him as friend _without_ the benefits anyway.

They were been a good run while it lasted.

*

Phichit's dark, smiling eyes examine the gold wedding ring on Yuuri's finger.

"I'm really happy for you, Yuuri," he murmurs, not bothering to mask the proud, obvious grin on his best friend. Yuuri flushes a pleasant, rosy color, whispering his thanks. Phichit takes a long sip of his cinnamon latte, nudging their shoulders and murmuring again, " _Try to not bruise his elbows._ "

Yuuri's eyes go impossibly wide.

" _PHICHIT_ _—!_ "

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> SO! Real life story connecting the fic: Back in college, we found a teddy bear hamster abandoned in a hamster ball outside during the winter terms, basically left to die and half-buried in this dirt and also left for the wild cats to torment. We took him in and to a vet immediately, and turns out the hamster was blind (and are not sure the circumstances why), and one of my friends took him. She decided to name him "Tiresias" because that's what you get for having a drama/theatre student as your owner lmao. He lived a very energetic and happy life though! So good news there!


End file.
